Anthony Stark (Earth-168)
Anthony "Tony" Stark is the CEO of StarkTech International, as well as the hero known as Iron Man. History Iron Origins While at a weapons demonstration in Syria, Tony was injured heavily when a group of rebels attacked the military compound. A piece of shrapnel was plunged into his chest, and he had trouble breathing. He was rushed to a hospital, where his 'Private Medical Armada' took care of him, removing the shrapnel from his chest and stitching him together. However, he began suffering intense trauma from it, and his heart kept giving way. Desperate to fix the problem, Tony spent the next few days developing an efficient pacemaker from the Arc Reactor technology he had taken to demonstrate, not trusting the country's health system to give him a reliable treatment. He had it surgically implanted, and after a few more days of recovering from the operation, headed back to finish the exhibition. Seeing Tony alive and well, as well as with the glowing Arc Reactor in his chest, the rebels returned after the exhibition, attacking while on his way to the airport. They took him to a bunker, and forced him to create weapons for them. Tony quickly developed the idea of building the weapons as they wanted, but when they came to collect the weapons, use them to escape. After several weeks, he realised the weapons he was building fit together, and ended up creating a suit. He explained to his captors that it was more efficient than individual weapons, giving a single person an entire range of weapons to use. They allowed him to continue, keeping him under strict supervision. However, once he had finished the suit he decided to destroy it, preferring to die than hand over such weapons. On one of the rare occasions where he was left alone, Tony poured molten metal onto the suit, binding all the weapons and distorting them, stopping any chance of them being used. When his captors found out, they took Tony outside, into the desert, several miles away from the base. After a few hours of walking, they came to a small village, where they escorted Tony to the central courtyard. They called out the people, and were about to execute him publicly when SHIELD Agents arrived, having tracked the unique energy signature of the Arc Reactor in Tony's chest. They captured the rebel group and took Tony back to America, where he spent a week locked in the top three floors of Stark Tower, his 'skyscraper-mounted mansion'. When he came out, he began dedicating his time to creating a new armour, safe in his own personal possession. It took him several months, but he created a silver armour, much more sleek and efficient than the one he had built in the rebel's base. When it was complete, he created a system to attach to his private helicopter that allowed him to transport the suit where he needed to go. He began travelling beyond the tower, using the armour to stop criminal activity, such as gang meetings and drug dealings. He gained the name "Iron Man" by the public, who saw him as a great hero, protecting New York from crime. Upgrades After several weeks, Tony became tired of the silver colour scheme. Instead, he used a red and gold colouring. After this, he began a number of upgrades to the system, incuding the introduction of an artificial intelligence called JARVIS, named after his loyal butler William Jarvis. The armour became an icon, especially to the people of New York. While in the middle of a drug bust, Iron Man was confronted by SHIELD, who took care of the situation and requested he go with them to the Helicarrier. He agreed under the condition they didn't question him about his identity, only to find they already knew. They took him to see Director Nick Fury, who was requesting his help in a terrorist threat from a mysterious organisation called AIM. Tony was happy to help, and was briefed on the situation. Iron Man used the information he was given, and along with JARVIS, managed to track down the location of AIM. He travelled to Peru, where he found their base, along with an armada of soldiers. He entered, and through eavesdropping discovered that they were planning on invading the United States. He decided to destroy the base, not wanting to risk anything, and used his weapons to collapse the building. Most of the AIM soldiers and workers were crushed, with few surviving and following Tony, who didn't realise until he was close to New York. After a lengthy mid-air battle, Tony defeated them, and made it to Stark Tower. When he entered though, he was confronted by more AIM soldiers, who had been contacted shortly after his attack and discovered his true identities after hacking the SHIELD files. They told him their true intentions, to build a society where everyone was equal. But having been informed of Communist Russia, where the same concept applied, but it went wrong. Not believing humans could keep to this promise, Tony released an electromagnetic pulse, realising their weapons were technology-based, effectively disarming them. He then released a sonic squeal that rendered them unconscious, the helmet of his armour protecting him. He contacted SHIELD, who arrived and took the AIM agents into custody. However, it wasn't entirely over, as Tony realised that there had to be numerous outposts, and guided squads of SHIELD agents to attack them, using a combination of his armour's systems and SHIELD's files to track them. He used the StarkTech International satellites to find more, and came across several more. He gave each squad step-by-step instructions, controlling 'Command Drones' that all squads were required to have. The various programmes he had run for the 'AIM Hunt' became the basis of what Tony called 'VIRGIL' (Virtual Initiative, Revolutionising Global Investigation of Lifeforms), the largest upgrade to the armour, that expanded the data banks and programmes available. He considered himself to be 'a superior Iron Man' because of the upgrades, and 'worthy of the Stark Dynasty'. Mandarin During the 2013 ‘Grand StarkTech Showcase’, Tony was confronted by a man called Temugin Khan, a Chinese weapons manufacture who wished to go into business with StarkTech International. However, Tony turned him down, and in a presentation shortly after revealed his company had ceased production of weapons, to focus on creating a greater technological marvel in the average household. As Tony closed his presentation the Showcase, on the fourth-to-top floor of Stark Tower, come under attack by a number of soldiers, who released smoke bombs. Tony rushed to get to his armour, but was grabbed by one of the soldiers. He managed to break free and made it to his private elevator, which happened to be the hidden location of the prototype ‘Mark 2’ armour. He quickly got into it and used the vent system inside the suit to suck in the smoke and redirect it into the air vents. Able to see the soldiers now, he targeted them, managing to keep clear of the guests present. The soldiers retreated, flying away on a strange, high-tech vehicle. Not being able to get into the helicopter-mounted harness in time to chase after them, Tony fired a number of shots, killing two of them before they disappeared behind a building. Turning around, he saw ‘Mandarin’ spray painted across a wall in giant writing. Investigating with SHIELD, Tony discovered that ‘the Mandarin’ was a terrorist cell that had launched attacks on several technology companies over the previous month. As Iron Man, Tony interrupted a live news broadcast talking about the Mandarin to give his opinion. He revealed his true identity as Tony Stark, to prove to the people that not only was he going to find and stop the Mandarin, but that he had the resources to do it. The next day, Tony was confronted by Clint Barton (AKA Hawkeye), a SHIELD Agent, who had been assigned to be Tony’s bodyguard in case of another Mandarin attack. Despite his thoughts, he saw it as for the better, in case he was unable to get to the Iron Man suit during an attack. At that exact moment, Stark's 'skyscraper-mounted mansion' was attacked. Three soldiers burst through the glass and began firing at Hawkeye and Iron Man. However, Hawkeye pulled out his bow and arrow, killing the three soldiers. Tony quickly jumped in his Iron Man armour and jumped onto the flying vehicle they had used and told the pilot to tell the Mandarin that he better watch out, because Iron Man now has friends. the Son While on a business trip, Tony was attacked by a mysterious man who identified himself as Ezekiel Stane. Tony managed to escape from Ezekiel, who was armed with a number of guns. Without his Iron Man armour, Tony was forced to simply run, escaping the scene. However, he was chased and caught in a city-wide car chase that nearly killed him. Arriving at Stark Tower, Tony managed to get into his Iron Man armour and hold off Ezekiel, while simultaneously running a scan of him. He identified Ezekiel as the son of Obadiah Stane, a former business associate of StarkTech International. Ezekiel ran as Hawkeye arrived to keep Tony safe and alive. ''More to be added... Demon in a Bottle Extremis Wars Ghost in the Armour Rivalries Come Full Circle Man in the Iron Mask My Own Man Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Heroes of Earth-168 Category:Created by PhotonCommander10 Category:Geniuses Category:Scientists Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Armor Users Category:Weapons Experts Category:Expert Combatant Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Single Characters